Lucinda Belcher
by Name cannot be blank
Summary: What happens when Louise's twin sister Lucinda (or Lucy) runs away from home and bumps into Logan Bush?
1. Chapter One

Lucy!" My twin sister Louise called out from our room. "Wha?" I yelled from the living room. "Never mind." She yelled. I just rolled my eyes. Louise was my best friend, but she was also super annoying. We were identical twins (not like Andy and Ollie annoying), except you always knew who was who because Louise had pink bunny ears, and I had a hat with blue bunny ears. I never took off my blue bunny ears. Louise never took off her pink bunny ears. It was our thing. We were also very violent. Very violent. And Louise and I were pretty crazy. And rules were a no-no for us. We were both 9 years old. I walked into Louise and I's room. "Louise, wanna go ta Wonda Wharf with me?" I asked, bored. "Sure, Lucy." Louise said while fixing her crooked ears. My name "Lucinda" was very rare, but I was named that because of my mom "Linda". But I want people to call me Lucy. No one does though. No one. Except for Louise. "Okay, les go!" I said excitedly. I walked into the family room where Mom, Dad, Tina, and Gene. "Mom, Dad can Louise and I go ta Wonda Wharf right now?" I asked in my usual, but weird accent. "Sure, but be back before 9:00." My mom Linda said raising her eyebrows. "Ugh. Fine." I said rolling my eyes. Louise and I walked to Wonder Wharf around 6:30pm. When we got there I saw someone who looked familiar, but I didn't know who it was until they turned around. It was Logan Barry Bush. "Ugh, It's the hat brats." Logan teased. "Can it, Bush!" I yelled. "Sorry, bunny brat." He said sarcastically. "Whateva, goodbye… or bad bye." I said as Louise and I walked away. He followed us. "What'da ya want, Bush?" I said annoyed. I turned around to face him. He didn't answer, he just smirked. I was confused. "Why ya givin me that face?" I asked more annoyed. Then Louise cut in. "Bush, Get out of here!" Louise yelled. "No." He said. "HELP! THIS GUY IS TRYING TO KIDNAP US!!" Louise screamed. Everyone at the Wharf stared at us. I had the most awkward face on. Logan looked terrified. I laughed awkwardly "Heh, heh. My sista is jus' messin' with ya guys. Ignore her." I said weirdly. I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. Did I seriously just defend Logan Bush!? What was wrong with me!? "Jus' kiddin' he is tryin' ta kidnap us. HELP!" I yelled. But people weren't convinced. I frowned. "That was sooo convincing." Logan said sarcastically. "Whateva, Bush. I'm gonna leave now, buh-bye." I said taking Louise's hand and then we ran away. Louise stuck out her tongue at Logan. Louise and I went on every single ride. Then we got home around 9:55.


	2. Chapter Two

Louise! Lucinda! Where were you!?" My mom yelled. "The Wharf, duh." I said rudely. "Your an hour late!" She yelled. "Wait, wha! Louise said that we were on time." I said confused. "Whatever, just go to bed, and say goodnight to your father." She said tiredly. I knocked on my dad's bedroom door. "Hello?" My dad Bob said. I opened the door and ran to my dad who was sitting on the bed. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. "Goodnight, dad. See you tomorrow." I said squeezing him even tighter. "Goodni-ow… goodnight, Lucinda." He said smiling. I walked to my room where Louise was already sleeping. I hopped into my bed and fell asleep immediately. When I woke up my hair looked insane. Insane. "Lucinda," I heard someone say. "It's your and Louise's birthday today." The voice said. I opened the bedroom and my dad was standing there. "I forgot. That means today I'm 10!!" I said very excited "Happy Birthday, sweetie." Dad said to me. "Is Louise awake yet?" He asked. "I'm awake!" Louise called from her bed. Louise walked to the doorway and was already dressed. "Louise, How are ya already dressed?" I asked confused. "I was dressed in my bed, I got dressed last night, It's called planning, Lucy." Louise said pointing to her brain. "Whateva." I said waving my hand. "I'm going to go open the restaurant, bye girls." Dad said. "Bye!" Louise and I said at the same time. We closed the door to our room and both took a deep breath. Louise and I hated it when people came in our room. So we made a sign in sheet on the wall, and dad didn't use it. How rude of him! I wasn't even dressed yet. All I had on were blue PJ's that matched my bunny ears. "Louise, get out, I need ta get dressed." I said shooing her with my hand. "Okay, see you later." She said boredly. I got dressed in my usual black leggings and a purple t-shirt. I walked out my room and said, "What Up fam?" "Hey Lucinda." Tina said in her flat tone. "It's Lucy!!" I said annoyed. "Oh, um. Okay." Tina replied. "Lucinda be nice!" Mom yelled. "Sorry mom." I said sort of sincerely, but not that much.


	3. Chapter Three

**Eight Years Later** "Happy 18th Birthday Lucinda and Louise!" My family said as I walked out of my bedroom, Looking like trash. "What Up fam?" I said, which was my usual line on every birthday. It was now my eighteenth birthday. I was an adult now. I CAN DO ANYTHING! Now I looked like 2 million years older. I was a dinosaur now. Just kidding. Not much has changed about me. The only huge difference was that Louise and I no longer wore our bunny ears. Now I wore my black hair in two French braids that I learned to do online. I wore no makeup, just some tinted chapstick, And Louise was dating BooBoo from the band Boyz4Now. BooBoo had quit the band to have more time with Louise and whatever. It felt like time had been on fast forward, and it landed me here. Gene and Tina had moved out. Gene now lives in L.A pursuing his career in music. Tina lives in New York with Josh, as an author. Louise just moved out about two days ago to live with BooBoo. And I still live above the restaurant. Logan was out of college, but what did I care. And now he lives in Florida or something like that. Whatever. But my family is here to visit, so Louise and I are sharing a room for now. "Thanks guys," I said smiling. "Your welcome, sweetie!" Mom said hugging me. "It's time to go open the restaurant Lin." Dad said. "Okay, Bobby." Mom said. We all walked down to the restaurant, and when I got there I looked out the window and sighed. Then I walked and I wasn't looking where I was going. I accidentally kicked the window. It shattered. My whole family just stared at me, in shock. "Wha?" I said innocently. "Lucinda Cassidy Belcher, you are grounded!!" My mom yelled. "You are such terrible kid!" My mom yelled at me. "Izzat what you think of me as? A terrible kid?" I screamed. Then I unlocked the door. I pushed it open slightly. Then ran as fast as I could. When the door slammed closed the glass broke. I was having a fight with my eyes. They won. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I didn't know where I was going but the farther I got from my family, the restaurant got smaller. I ran more. The restaurant was gone. I couldn't see it anymore. I was on some street for the rich people of whatever. It was called Bustofao (BUS-TOF-AY-OH) Lane. I was lost. Although I didn't want to admit it to myself, I was definitely lost. I looked at the ocean, with the waves coming and going. It was beautiful. I sat on the sidewalk staring at the ocean. It was now beginning to become sunset. Had I really sat on the sidewalk all day. I got up and started to walk to the ocean. I wasn't looking where I was going. Then I ran into something hard and soft. "Sorry." I mumbled, walking past whoever it was. "Wait!" A man yelled. "What?" I said turning around. When I turned around a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red shirt on was looking at me. "Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. "You don't remember me, that hurts Bunny girl." The man said. "Bunny girl?" I asked turning my head to the side. "Or do you prefer Lucinda. No, no. You like Lucy the best, right?" The man said smirking. "I- how do ya know my- who are ya!" I yelled. This man was driving me crazy! "My name? My name is Logan Bush." The man said whilst holding his hand out, as if he wanted to shake my hand. "Logan!" I said in shock. "The one and only." He said smirking and raising his eyebrows. "It's really you. I haven't seen ya in like eight years." I said rubbing my eyes to make sure it wasn't fake. "I know." Logan said. "Well, I just need to do one thing." I said whilst walking toward him. I got face to face with him. By doing so I had to stand on a large rock nearby. When breathed in then I slapped him. I slapped him really hard. He started to bleed. Once I realized what I did, I got off the rock. And I walked three big steps back. Logan looked furious. I closed my eyes and facepalmed myself. Logan was like 6.8ft. "P-please don't kill me. I-I'm so sorry." I said walking back more. "Lucinda Belcher? Sorry? That's a first." Logan said rudely. "So you won't murder me?" I asked scaredly. "No, scaredy cat. But what are you doing here anyway?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows. As a breeze started coming I shivered. For all I was wearing was a orange tank top and denim shorts. "I g-got lost." I said whilst shivering. "You cold bunny girl?" Logan said. And when he said I was surprised he didn't say it in a teasing way. "It's a lil bit chilly." I admitted. "Come into my house for a little bit, it'll warm you up." He said smiling kindly. Why was Logan being so nice to me. All I've ever done to him was kick, slap, and punch him. And he didn't even act like he hates me. Was this a trick? I feel like it's a trick. Right? It has to be! "Thank ya." I said biting my lip. Please don't murder me Logan. Please! We walked into Logan's house. It was huge. It looked like it was a million floors. I wonder how many rooms this place has. "Home sweet home." Logan said sarcastically. "Don't you ever get lost in here?" I teased. "No, well… Once." He said embarrassed. I laughed at him. "But it was when I first moved here, so don't judge me." Logan defended himself. "Okay, okay." I said shrugging. "Why are you not with your family? It's your birthday." Logan questioned. He remembered my birthday? Weird. I was ashamed of breaking the window, and I didn't want to tell him. "It's n-nothing." I stuttered. "Okay…" He said annoyed. Why does he care? We sat on the couch. I sat as far away from him as possible. "So, when did you move here?" I said trying to make small talk. "Two years ago." He said quietly. Logan was in a bad mood now. I'm not sure why. He seemed mad, at me. Great! Now everyone was mad at me.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _I have finally made a longer chapter! Sorry for the short ones! I'll try to make them way longer! Give me suggestions! Love y'all -Author_**


	4. Chapter Four

At Home

(Louise's Point of view)

I had no clue where Lucy had gone. Mom looked furious and very sad at the same time. Gene and Tina were shocked. Gene and I had gone looking for Louise at grocery stores, parks, shops, friends houses, and we still didn't find her. Tina was looking for Lucy by herself. Mom and Dad were trying to pick up all the broken glass on the floors. "Louise, we should just give up." Gene said whilst frowning. "No Gene! This is my best friend. And I can't lose her! We can't give up on family!" I said as I started to sob. Gene saw my sadness and put his arm around me. Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzt!! My phone was ringing. It was Tina.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Louise. This is Tina. Your sister."

"I know that Tina!"

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Louise, I think we shou-"

"Tina! Shut up! I have the best idea ever!"

"What is it?"

"We could use the app 'Find Friends' on our iPhones and find Lucy!"

I felt like the smartest girl in the world.

"Okay! Bye Louise."

"Bye T."

I hung up and then I went on the app 'Find Friends' I typed in my sister's name (I was so glad she accepted my friend request last year.) then I clicked on her. It said that she was on Bustofao Lane. Isn't that where all the rich people live? Why was she there? Maybe she got lost. "Gene, get your car. We're going to have to do some driving." I said. Gene nodded. Gene and I got into his Blue Car. "Where to?" He asked. "Uhhh, Bustofao Lane, it's like 30 miles left of Wonder Wharf." I said whilst looking at my phone. "Bustofao? That's where Logan lives!" Gene said surprised. "Really!? Wait… How do you know that?" I asked. "Courtney lives there, and I ran into Logan while he was walking to his house." He explained. Ugh. Courtney, Gene's girlfriend was so annoying. "Lucy better not be at Logan's house! If she is there she better be slapping him!" I said evilly. Gene just looked at me as if I was crazy. Pssshhttt I wasn't crazy. Hehehe.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _Thanks for reading my Fourth Chapter! Next I'll have a short chapter in Tina's point of view. Sorry for all the short chapters, I have no time and I'm going shopping later. So maybe I can post the next chapter tonight, and not tomorrow because I'm going to Universal Studios in L.A! Love y'all - Bailey_**


	5. Chapter Five

(Logans Point Of View)

I stared at Lucy. She has beautiful blue eyes. "Are ya mad at me?" Lucy asked me. "No." I answered flatly. "Ya really seem like it." She said looking away from me. The reason I was so… grumpy… was because my girlfriend, Shenae was going to be really upset that I had a girl over. I mean I wasn't mad at Lucy, I sorta liked her as a friend didn't despise her like I used to. Speak of the devil… "Guess who's home!" Shenae said all happily and bubbly. When Shenae looked at Lucy her jaw dropped. "Lucy!" Shenae yelled. "Shenae! Oh my gosh. It's so good ta see ya!" Lucy screamed. "I missed you so much!" Shenae squealed. Lucy ran off the couch and hugged Shenae. What was going on! "Lucy, How do you now Shenae, my girlfriend!?" I said shocked. "Shenae and I jus happened ta be best friends in High School!" Lucy exclaimed. "Then I moved away and we lost touch." Shenae added with a frown. Shenae looked like the happiest girl in the world. Even though Shenae and I were five years apart and age we were so close. "So… What are you doing here?" Shenae asked. "I… uhhh…" Lucy struggled with the words, so I decided to cut in. "I found her on the street and she was lost. It got cold. I invited her in. And now we're here." I explained. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. "Open up! Now!" I heard someone scream. "I'll get that!" Shenae yelled. Shenae went to go open the door. "You!" Shenae said squinting her eyes angrily. "What are you doing here!" Shenae yelled. "Is my sister here?" I heard a girl's voice say. "Ugh, Why do you care?" Shenae said rudely. "Because she's my sister, and she ran away!" The girl snapped. It must be Louise, Tina doesn't talk like that. Tina's awkward and doesn't sound like that. All of the sudden I saw Shenae fall down on the wooden floor. Then Louise walks into the house and runs to Lucy. "Lucy! You're okay!" Louise exclaimed while hugging Lucy. I didn't know Louise did knew how to do that. "But you left!" Louise said while slapping Lucy on the face. "You can't blame me! You would leave too!" Lucy yelled.

"No! I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No, You liar!"

"Oh! I'm lying! Haha. Very funny. You're the one lying." Lucy screamed very loudly. "Lucy, chill out." Louise said rudely. I just sat on the couch while looking at Lucy and Louise fight. "Louise maybe you should leave." Shenae hinted. "I'm not leaving without Lucy." Louise said stubbornly.

"I don't want to go back Louise."

"Yes, you do."

"You can't just know what I want!"

"Yes I can!"

Then I just stopped talking to her. "Hmmpphh!" Louise said and she walked out of the house and slammed the door. I didn't know what to do. Lucy looks like she was about to explode with tears. As if someone was about to turn on the faucet in her eyes. Aaaand Boom! The faucets turned on. "Awww, Lucy." Shenae comforted her. Shenae and Lucy sat on the couch as I flipped through the channels on the T.V.

 ** _Authors Note: Let's pretend I didn't say the whole 'Tina's Poimt Of View' thing. I didn't do it because it would really take away from the story, which is about Lucinda and Logan. Sorry it took me so long to post. I've had a lot of homework and other stuff. I'll try to post more chapters often. Bye for now! -Bailey_**


End file.
